Lance Benoist vs. Matt Riddle
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Lance Benoist. Matt Riddle broke Benoist's nose badly in the bout. It was, however, Riddle's second straight loss. The Fight The first round began. Both men came out southpaw. Benoist landed an inside kick and a big straight left and they clinched. Four thirty-five. Riddle stuffed a single and broke away. Benoist landed an inside kick there. Four fifteen. Benoist missed a hook kick. Riddle looked shocked. Benoist missed a flying knee to the clinch. Four minutes as Riddle kneed the body twice. He kneed the leg. Benoist kneed the groin. Riddle collapsed to both knees immediately after the ref called time. The New Orleans crowd booed loudly. Riddle bounced on his bottom trying to recover. They touched gloves and continued. Three thirty-five as Benoist partially blocked a high kick. Riddle checked a leg kick. Benoist landed an inside kick and Riddle got a good single. Three fifteen. Benoist closed guard, worked rubber guard. He landed a left elbow from the bottom. Three minutes. He lost it. Benoist worked towards a kimura. Riddle avoided there nicely. Two thirty-five. Riddle landed a big right elbow. Two fifteen. Riddle landed a pair of rights. Two minutes as Benoist worked for the kimura hard. He used it to sweep into mount beautifully. Wow! Riddle regained half-guard with one thirty-five but ate a left in under. Benoist kneed the body. "Watch the elbow, Matt!" Benoist worked for a guillotine from the top with one fifteen. One minute. Benoist landed a left hand there. Thirty. Benoist landed three big left elbows there. Fifteen. He landed some big left hands in under there. The first round ended. 10-9 Benoist. The second round began and they touched gloves. Riddle blocked a high kick. Riddle landed an iffy leg kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Benoist landed a straight left and a leg kick. Four minutes. They clinched and Benoist kneed the body. Riddle kneed the face and got a good double. Benoist worked a guillotine there. Three thirty-five. Riddle popped out to half-guard. Benoist popped up to the clinch. Riddle kneed the thigh. Three fifteen. Benoist kneed the body. Riddle kneed the nose. Benoist got a good single to half-guard. His nose was broken by that knee. Blood was already streaming. Goldberg thought it was from Riddle's face. Benoist landed five right hammerfists to the body. A right to the face and a left. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes as Benoist landed a left hammerfist to the body. Benoist landed a pair of left elbows. Riddle regained guard. Benoist's nose was deformed and shattered. One thirty as Riddle worked rubber guard. He lost it. Riddle landed a left elbow from the bottom. One fifteen. Benoist landed a left and anotehr and a right. Benoist's nose was nasty. Riddle landed an upkick. One minute. Benoist landed a right. There was blood everywhere. Riddle landed a pair of right elbows. Riddle had an armbar. He wasn't going to get it. Thirty-five. He lost it, regaining guard. Benoist landed a right hand and a left and another left. Riddle landed four right elbows from the bottom. Another. "Be ready, Doc." Benoist landed three lefts there. The second round ended. Riddle said something to Benoist. 10-9 Riddle. "Breathe, Lance. Recover," his corner urged as the doctors worked on his nose. Riddle was fired up between rounds, gesturing for the crowd. He was pink from blood. The third round began and they touched gloves. Benoist landed a big straight left and they clinched. Riddle kneed the body several times. He stuffed a single and kneed the face and ate a body kick. Benoist kneed the face with four thirty, Riddle got a single to side control and kneed the body four times. Again and four more times. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Benoist regained half-guard. He regained guard. Three thirty-five. Riddle landed a right elbow. Three fifteen. Riddle landed a left elbow and a right elbow. Three minutes. Riddle landed a big pair of right elbows to the shoulder. Benoist checked his nose. Benoist worked rubber guard. Two thirty-five as Riddle powered out to guard. He landed a left elbow. Two fifteen left. Benoist's face was a mess. Riddle landed two massive right elbows and passed to side control. Two minutes. Riddle landed a right elbow. He kneed the body five times. One thirty-five. Riddle landed a right elbow and another. Benoist regained guard and worked rubber guard. One fifteen. He landed a pair of left elbows from the bottom. One minute as Riddle landed a right elbow. Benoist worked another rubber guard there. Thirty-five. Riddle landed four big left elbows. Benoist landed a pair of heel kicks as he worked rubber guard. Fifteen. Riddle popped out powerfully to half-guard. The third round ended. 10-9 Riddle. 29-28 Riddle in my opinion. They gave it to Benoist 29-28 UD. The decision was greeted by very loud boos.